Like Romeo & Juliet
by IGoTeeHee
Summary: Falling in love with the man of your dreams and living happy ever after is what a girl always dreamed of. But things are never what they seemed, so what does life have in store for Princess Ichigo? Icludes IxK PxT & LxP Suck at summaries CX, T for safety
1. Prologue

Once upon a night, two young adults both aged: a woman and man were outside a palace courtyard. The women had maroon-red hair, shoulder length with big brown eyes. She had fair, white skin that glow beneath the moon's pale light; she was wearing a sleeveless reddish, pink dress that reached below her knees and pink scarf that wrapped around her delicate face. The man, however, was wearing a torn dark blue shirt and baggy, dirty brown pants. His dark hair was spiked up but still looked messy, but his eyes were exquisite; two pitch-black eyes that almost looked dark blue underneath the moon's pale light.

"It's about time, we should get going," whispered Sakura.

"I know… aren't you afraid?" asked Shintaro.

"With you, I'm not," smiled Sakura.

"Sakura…"

There was a long pause afterwards, until a loud trumpet noise filled the air, frightening the two young couple.

"We should get going," said a worried Shintaro.

"I know we should-

"Sakura!"

The young couple looked around to see who it was, however this person was different. He had dark, green forest hair that reached his shoulder, skin paler than any other humans, eyes honey-like but resembled to cat. What was weirder was that his ears were large and pointed.

"Sakura!"

"Kai?" cried a shocked Sakura.

"Sakura! Please, give me one more chance! Please! Sakura!"

"No, Sakura go behind me, I'll take care of him" said Shintaro.

Shintaro then stood in front of Sakura, in a protective position.

"You? Hah! A young stupid peasant like you can't beat me, Kai, a young devilishly handsome prince" laughed Kai.

"Just leave" said Shintaro sternly.

"Over my dead body!" shouted Kai.

"Or your race"

The three young adults turned to see the King: Sakura's dad.

"Father?" cried a worried Sakura.

"Your highness," murmured Shintaro.

"I see, you can't forget about my daughter Kai, am I correct?" asked the King.

"Your Highness, it was a mistake, I should have known it from before please let me have your forgiveness" asked Kai.

"No, from what I see, I know someone else who should take your place as my future son-in-law," said the King, looking at Shintaro.

"No!, Your Highness you got to be kidding me! He has no right to take my place! He's just-

"It is done, now leave or I shall call my guards to send you away," said the King.

Kai grumbled, his eyes filled with anger glaring at Shintaro, his teeth clenched.

"Very well, but you, Shintaro Momomiya! I curse you, the day your child is born he or she will be born abnormal!" shouted an angry Kai, before taking his leave.

"Hmm, he is a rather strange one," said the King.

The King then looked at the young couple, who was mesmerizing in each other's eyes, then smiled.


	2. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 1 Introduction

Years later…

"Your Highness"

Queen Sakura turns around to see Chef Keiichiro, looking very concerned but worried also.

"Ah, yes Chef Keiichiro is there something you need?" ask Queen Sakura.

"Um, your daughter Princess Ichigo hasn't arrived at the dining table yet, it's been 30 minutes," reply Chef Keiichiro.

Queen Sakura sighs, putting her right hand on her forehead, looking down.

"She's been like this, this week," mutters Queen Sakura.

She looks up at Chef Keiichiro, who was still had that concerned but worried face.

"I'm sorry for letting this happened Chef," said Queen Sakura.

"Please your majesty, don't apologize after all you have been under stress and fatigue after that Kian incident a few moths ago…" reply Chef Keiichiro.

And with that Chef Keiichiro, turns around and walks to the kitchen leaving a distress Queen behind.

"Ichigo, what's up with you…" mutters Queen Sakura.

Out on a balcony in summer air, Princess Ichigo's staring at the beautiful land in her view which was filled with lots of vegetation that was surrounding a large town.

"Wow, the scene here's beautiful …" says Princess Ichigo.

She stands there for a minute or two before she hears a loud, squawking sound from above.

"Nani? What on Earth was that?" ask Ichigo.

She then scratched her head, realizing her ears were out again.

"Gawd, this is so annoying," says an irritated Ichigo.

Out of the town, lies another castle but this one had more of a darker aura. It was the Ikisatashi castle.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short but I'm in a bit of a hurry!


	3. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 2 Unbelievable

A/N: Hope you enjoy it!

**Kisshu's P.O.V**

It was already sunset when my father called me. I was taking my horseback lessons at that time, so I was pretty annoyed by that.

"Kisshu, you father wishes to see you," Pai, my brother said coldly.

"What does he want now?" I asked impatiently

"I don't know, Kisshu but it sounds very urgent, and he really needs you," replied Pai.

"If it's urgent, then why didn't he ask you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter, he just needs you, so go," he said.

He just stood there, waiting for me to go with those emotionless eyes of his. I sighed, defeated. "Alright," I said helplessly.

**Ichigo's P.O.V **

"Oh, um hi Masaya," I murmured.

"Hello Ichigo, it's good to see you again," said Masaya with a smile.

He lifted his right hand to my face, carefully lifting my face. I pulled away; there was no way I'm going to meet eye to eye with him.

"Gomenasai, Masaya," I said."But I'm not in a mood".

"Ah, okay I see, sorry," replied a concerned Masaya.

We were in the courtyard and it was already evening so I was sure he thought know would see us. Masaya being my future fiancé; is a total pain. Sure he was smart, athletic and handsome, I could live with that but he was too gentle and has less enthusiasm. In other words he's boring.

"You know, I'm kind of excited for this coming ball," Masaya said unexpectedly.

"Oh, the Summer Ball? Yea, I'm kind of excited, seeing it's always a hit every year," I replied.

I looked up to see his happy face. His dark hair shimmered with the moonlight, his eyes filled with happiness. I forced myself to smile.

"I see, so what's the theme this year?" asked Masaya.

**Kisshu's P.O.V **

"Masquerade?" I said repeating that same word my father just said.

"Yes Kisshu, the Momomiyas are hosting a masquerade for this coming Summer Ball. But we're planning to 'crash' the party with our little entrance," Father said with an evil smile on his face.

"Weren't we invited?" I asked.

"Actually, we were," replied Father, his back towards me now.

I was kind of getting annoyed at this point. Father always act we're like robbers or something like that.

"So how are going to 'crash' the party, may I ask," I said a bit irritated.

"You don't get it do you Kisshu? It's that simple, it's a masquerade so everyone's bound to wear a mask! And with that no-one's going to know who's who. While the people there are busy partying away, we'll send a little army of ours to distract the King and Queen, and while _that's_ happening you'll kidnap Princess Ichigo!" exclaimed Father.

Okay so I know what he meant by 'crashing' the party but it seems too much to go through all that trouble to just kidnap one single princess. Besides what happened between my father and Queen Sakura was in the past, surely he should have gotten over it by now.

"But father, isn't the Queen already under stress and fatigue? Won't this be too much?" I asked.

I knew I shouldn't have asked that. My father would lecture and rant at me about how the Momomiyas are and what they're like. I took all in what he said but I never understood why. But this time he smiled with that evil smile of his, as if he was proud or something and this time the room felt like it had a dark aura. "Well… that just makes it easier doesn't it then?" said Father mockingly.

I sighed; this was going to be tough. "Well then, I guess I should be taking my leave," I muttered but loud enough for him to hear.

I turned around my back towards him and was about to take a step but Father stopped me.

"Oh and Kisshu… lighten up, you've been like this for a whole week," said Father, but surprisingly it sounded concern.

I stayed there, but I managed to take the step, I continued walking until I reached the door, but he stopped there also.

"Kisshu, look I'm sure Mint could have accepted you if you hadn't act like that, I know you weren't in love with her but it still wasn't right," Father continued.

This coming from a King who wants to kidnap a princess just because his ex-fiancé hadn't also accepts him and moved on. But he was still right; I never loved with Mint, but she thought I did. It did hurt when she shouted those cold remarks at me and it still does.

'_You disgusting pervert! I never want to see you again! Until I come to see you myself, never come and see ever again!'_

I stood there still those words echoing through my head but I managed to get up the strength to open the door and walk out.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I was out on my balcony again relieved that I managed to get away from him. The air felt a little cold that sent shivers down my spine to my tail… wait my tail? Not again!

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" I called. "Your Highness, your friends Princess Pudding, Lettuce and Lady Mint and Zakuro are here, they ask to see you," said Ryou.

Ryou was my chief advisor but also my guardian but he acts more of a boss.

"Tell them to come in my room… please?" I asked, I felt my ears popping out of my head. That's very annoying. "As you wish princess," replied Ryou before closing the door.

As soon he left, I managed to sigh; he was gone… but my ears aren't.

"Gawd, this is so annoying nya!" I said a little loud.

I covered my mouth knowing that I just said 'nya'. I should have known I was becoming more of a cat; gawd that curse is so annoying.

_Knock knock_

"Come in… nya!" I called before covering my mouth. The door swung in as if there was tornado but there's only one reason for that doing: Pudding.

"Ichigo onee-chan!" exclaimed a happy Pudding before jumping at me, almost tackling.

"Pudding!" I said happily.

I looked up to my other friends, Lettuce who was wearing a flow-like light green blouse and a long red dress. Her hair was tied up in those same plaits, she had that same gentle but happy face pinned on her face. Mint was wearing an indigo dress that reached up to her knees; her hair was tied up buns however her she looked a bit happy probably because Zakuro was now her sister. Now, Zakuro was wearing a sleeveless dark purple dress that reached above her knees, so it looks more of a shirt. Her hair was free, so it reached up to her waist; her face still looked a bit emotionless but her eyes did showed some happiness. I smiled.

"Ohayo, minna-san… nya!" I said before covering my mouth the third time.

"Greetings to you Ichigo," said Mint. "I see that curse is still going on".

"Yea, it's starting to get on my nerves nowadays," I said embarrassed before smiling stupidly, scratching my ears. It kind of felt good.

"I see," Mint replied.

"Well, um Ichigo you should know something," said Lettuce.

"What?" I asked. It sounded like bad news, but good somehow.

"Well you see – "We also have animal instincts as well na no da!" exclaimed Pudding.

"Nani?"

Unbelievable.

**A/N: Well that's it! I hoped you like it!**


	4. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 3 The Encounter

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"Nani?"

"Yes, we were a bit surprised as well," Zakuro said showing no emotion.

"Pudding is fine na no da! I always wanted a tail na no da!" said Pudding

"Wait, are you sure it isn't a curse? I mean, before no-one else in the kingdom had these…animal things… until now!" I said.

"Yea, we're sure it isn't a curse," replied Mint.

So it wasn't some stupid curse, it was kind of hard taking all of this in. But what about me? Was it a curse or not?

"But, what about me?" I asked willingly.

"We don't know why Ichigo-san, but we did think there was something about our ancestors that led us to have these animal inheritances," explained Lettuce.

"Great,"

"Don't worry Ichigo onee-chan na no da! At least you're not the only one who's part animal na no da!"

I thought about this and smiled.

"Well, there's that thought!"

Mint suddenly gave me the 'death' look, a dark aura filling the atmosphere. Nya that was scary.

"Well, um except the animal part," I stuttered.

I looked back at Mint who was now smiling evilly. Creepy.

"So… what did you came here for?" I asked.

"Oh yea, we came here to ask if you can got your costume yet," replied Mint.

"Well, not really," I said a bit embarrassed.

"Well, that settles everything then!"

What on Earth? I have no idea what she's talking about.

"I have no idea, what you're talking Mint,"

"We're going to have a costume fitting, we already had word from your parents that they'll allow you to come to my villa," she replied.

"Oh, okay I'll be glad to come!"

"Of course, seeing as your obviously not going to wear that attire to the ball," said Mint, pointing to my dress.

What was wrong with my dress? It was just a sleeveless pink, white and red sundress that reached to my knees; I was also wearing a shawl to cover my shoulders for my father's sake. Sure it was a bit short and not princess-like but it was cute and easier to roam around with.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked.

"If you hadn't notice; you're a princess," Mint replied.

"Just leave her be Mint-san," Lettuce said bravely.

Mint sighed.

"Well it can't be helped," she muttered under her breath.

She looked up again.

"Okay, but come to my villa 9:30 AM sharp," she continued. "Don't be late".

I looked at her, as if she was scolding me. Sure I can be late, but I do have reasons!

"I promise I won't," I said smiling.

"Hmm, okay I guess we'll be taking our leave,"

She looked at the others, and then nod.

"Well, okay bye," said Mint.

"Me too, bye Ichigo-san," said Lettuce

"Bye, Ichigo one-chan!" said Pudding.

Lastly Zakuro nodded at me. I kind of smiled. As soon as they were gone, I sighed; it was going to be a long day, but at least I was going to get away from Masaya.

**Kisshu's P.O.V**

It was morning, the sum streamed out of my windows. I slowly lifted my eyelids, and then grumbled.

"Men, I'm so freaking tired from that dream," I grumbled.

It was a strange dream as well, it was more like a vision; I was battling with this prince, the one they call Masaya. We were battling in this sort of dungeon; it was pretty dark as well. I was on the ground, blood oozing from my ripped clothes. I closed my eyes when the prince was about to stab me… but he never did. I heard him scream though; I opened my eyes and saw why; the sword went through the princess, the daughter my father wants me badly to kidnap, the enemy. I felt shocked and screamed her name as if she meant something to me. Ichigo.

I shook my head; it was stupid, I see no reason why I should care.

_Knock knock_

"Yo, Kisshu! You woken up yet? Dad wants you to go the market place disguised to get some bread!"

"And why can't he asked some of the servants to do it Taruto?" my mouth muffled through the pillow.

"He wants _you_ to do it Kisshu!" he shouted back.

"Gawd, that brat's annoying," I muttered.

"Huh? What did you say Kisshu?"

I sighed.

"I said I'm coming!" I shouted.

"Okay!"

I waited for any responses, nothing. I sighed.

"Good morning father,"

Father turned around, smiling happily.

"Ah, Kisshu just in time, I'm sorry but can you go to the market to get some bread? The servants here haven't arrived so I want you to go," said Father.

"Okay"

"Good, did you have acknowledged from Taruto to be disguised?"

Shoot, I forgotten.

"Sorry, I forgotten," I said.

"Well, don't worry I have one here for you!" he exclaimed.

It was a long dark red cloak with a hood. I took it and nodded appreciatively.

"Arigatou"

"Well, go and get change, I already send Taruto to put the money on your desk so you can go immediately," he said.

"Okay,"

There were times when he was like this. I ran back to my room skidding in the corridors. I change into the cloak, it was a bit large but it still fitted. I check myself in the mirror: handsome as always. I saw the money and putted it in my pocket. I was off to go.

This is going to take hours, my feet are killing me and I felt that it was going to have blisters soon. I wasn't wearing the hood, but I did wear it when I saw some travelers coming. The servants must have some hard time doing this; I wonder how they can take this. But the weather was good; the sun was out and there were some cirrus clouds in the sky. Wait I think I saw someone coming, I saw it was wearing a brown skirt that reached up to her knees; it was also wearing a flow-like brown shirt and was covering her face with a scarf. It was definitely a girl, but somehow she looked cleaner than some other villagers I know. I quickly putted my hood, but unfortunately I didn't saw where I was going so I obviously tripped over a rock.

"Gawd, damn it," I muttered.

"Do you need some help?"

I looked up to see it was the girl. Her hand was in front of me, so I took it and stood up.

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome!" she replied.

I looked at her, and she was beautiful but kind of familiar. She had big chocolate brown eyes and pale pink lips, her pale skin looked like it was glowing for just a moment. I also saw some strands of maroon-red hair coming out from her scarf.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

He looked kind of handsome, but also familiar. He had the most amazing eyes: honey-like or amber in other words. I saw a little fang was poking out of his mouth devilish but cute. The sunlight was streaming down his face so I managed to see his hair: forest green, it looked as if it was silk. I could have sworn that my tail and ears would pop out if I saw him person. He's so handsome nya!

A/N: Well that's it folks! Sorry if there was too much dialogue, still haven't got the hang of it! C=


	5. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 4 Realization

A/N: Oh yea I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters, if I did Kisshu and Ichigo would have ended together and Aoyama wouldn't have existed (sorry for all you Masaya fans out there gomen!)

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"Oh, Ichigo why are you wearing those awful clothes?"

I looked at Mint who was shocked, but I still kept calm besides there were just normal clothes, well for villager but nothing wrong happened to me on the journey.

"I had to go walking to come here Mint since my there was no carriage for me to take and anyway people would know I'm the princess if I wore _my_ clothes, but don't worry nothing happened to me along the way," I said calmly.

"Ichigo, you dummy you could have told me that you were going walking and I could have sent a carriage!" answered Mint furiously.

I thought about this, even if she did sent a carriage then I still would be late besides that journey took forever to get here, like a carriage would make a difference.

"Hey at least, I came here on time, well earlier but still!"

I looked at Mint's reaction, but she seemed to calm down a bit, taking a deep breath.

"Well, there's that," she muttered. "But next time you tell me; or else!"

I smiled.

"Hai!" I said cheerfully.

She raised a brow at me and then shook her head, obviously thinking "Gawd, what's with her?" but she stopped and looked at me, like she inspecting me or something.

"Hey, Ichigo come inside onee-sama isn't expecting anyone yet and we're still taking breakfast… do you want to join us since you seem hungry," she asked.

I did felt a bit hungry, but not really.

"Well okay, besides I have something to tell you guys anyway," I replied.

"Hmm, okay come in,"

I stepped in her villa, which was really eye-catching and looked at everything in awe. I did go to her villa a couple of times but it was only when I was a child.

"Oh, I forgotten Mint I have some spare clothes in my sachet, I'll go change in it," I called.

Mint stopped in her tracks and looked at me.

"Oh, that was kind of smart, well I'll show you to my bedroom; you can change in there and when you're done go outside I'll be waiting

She showed me to her bedroom and I went in. I locked the door in case someone might open it and see me changing; I wouldn't risk that. I took out the clothes out of my sachet: a white and pink dress with little sleeves on that reached below my knees. Suitable for the occasion. I think. I unlocked the door and went out to see Mint tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ohayo,"

She looked at me in surprise, and then smiled warmly.

"Well that looks better, I'm glad," she smiled.

"Thanks,"

She nodded at me and turns her back at me, soon walking; I followed. We walked across a couple of corridors then soon into a huge dining room. I saw Zakuro sitting in the middle sipping some tea while reading, didn't Mint said they were still having breakfast?

"Onee-sama Ichigo's here!" she called.

Zakuro looked up and nodded; I followed Mint who was now running up to her idol well sister.

"Ah, Ichigo it's unusual for you to come early for once, but still we have a lot surprises occurring this week, please sit down," she said.

I sat down, next to Zakuro while Mint sat on the other side.

"So, Ichigo you said there was something you wanted to tell us?' asked Mint.

"Oh yea, right I almost forgotten about that, thanks for reminding me about that" I smiled.

She rolled her eye at me, but I stayed calm.

"Well, you see,"

_Flashback_

_I was walking on the empty road disguised, unfortunately there was no carriage for me, so I had to walking luckily I went early in case Mint might lecture me for being late. I was wearing a brown skirt that reached up to my knees, a flow-like brown blouse and a scarf to match to cover my face; unfortunately I looked cleaner than any other villagers I saw in the marketplace, but I think it's kind of fine. I had a brown sachet to keep my spare other clothes, in case Mint might ask why I'm wearing such clothes, and a lot of spare money but the bag didn't really show. Anyway the journey was pretty long so my foot was getting sore, I was sure I had another three-quarter of the journey left. Soon I saw someone, I couldn't see quite clearly but I did saw it was wearing a large deep red cloak with a hood, I also saw that it was a cyniclon since I saw it's ears when it tried to wear the hood on, unfortunately he or she fell since it didn't saw where it was going. I quickly ran up to it, hoping he or she didn't get hurt._

"_Do you need help?" I asked._

_I saw it was a definitely a boy, around my age. He looked at my hand and took it, I kind of felt glad normally a boy would help himself and say 'no thanks'._

"_Thank you," he said._

_I smiled._

"_Welcome!" I answered cheerfully._

_I managed to look at him properly and widen my eyes. He looked kind of handsome, but also familiar. He had the most amazing eyes: honey-like or amber in other words. I saw a little fang was poking out of his mouth devilish but cute. The sunlight was streaming down his face so I managed to see his hair: forest green, it looked as if it was silk. I could have sworn that my tail and ears would pop out if I saw him person. He's so handsome nya! I quickly came back to reality when I realized I was staring. That could have been very embarrassing and maybe a bit rude._

"_Well, I guess I must take my leave now," I said kind of stuttering._

"_Wait,"_

_I looked up to see he was smiling, a cute but devilish smile. I knew my tail and ears would pop out soon since I could feel my heart beating._

"_I see, that you're kind of worn out from your little trip, also me; do you want to have a rest?" he continued._

_I smiled._

"_Okay!" I answered._

_We lay on the grass, and lied down looking at the sky. I saw the Sun was out and there some cirrus clouds, a great day._

"_So, what's the reason why you're on this little trip?" he asked._

_I snapped back to reality, he was looking at me with those amber orbs of his._

"_Well, I'm off to see a friend of mine, and there was no uh transport for me to take so I decided on walking since I uh needed some exercise," I answered._

_He smirked; I blushed. Did I say something wrong?_

"_Not from where I'm sitting, you looked rather fine no exquisite yourself," he replied._

_I smiled rather than blushing. We carried on talking, laughing, smiling while minutes passed by. When I realized, I still had a long journey to go I stopped and stood up._

"_Gomenasai, but I really have to go," I said hurriedly, quickly dusting off my attire._

_I stopped when I saw him smirking, and raised a brow at him._

"_I see, but before you leave,"_

_He gently took my face, fast but gentle, and quickly brushed his soft lips against mine. I stopped dead, my eyes wide in shock. He then pulled away and looked at me smirking, placing a finger on my lips, I blushed._

"_I hope we can meet again," he smirked. "Oh and by the way, you can call me by my nickname, Kish"._

_He soon released me, still blushing._

"_Nya, what did you do that for?" I ask, almost wailing._

_He smirked._

"_Don't be surprise, I like you already… koneko-chan," he said smirking again._

_I stood dead._

"_Oh, and don't think I haven't notice you ears koneko-chan," he continued. "It's kawaii" _

"_Nani? …nya!"_

_I covered my mouth but he just laughed._

"_Don't worry, like I said it's cute," he said before winking at me. I blushed._

"_Well, ja ne koneko-chan!" he called._

_End of flashback._

After I finished, I looked a Zakuro's and Mint's reaction. Zakuro eyes widened a bit but Mint kept strangely quiet.

"I see, that must have been surprising," Zakuro said.

I looked down, embarrassed.

"Yea it is, I didn't see it coming also," I replied.

I suddenly stopped looking embarrassed, I just realized something.

"Oh my gawd, I just realized something,"

Zakuro and Mint looked at me, Zakuro was about to say something but Mint cut her off.

"What Ichigo? What is it?" she asked frantically.

"He stole my first kiss!"

A/N: Yup, that's it folks! Hope you've liked it! C= Thanks for the people who reviewed so far!


	6. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 5 Relationships

**A/N: Yea, sorry for not updating yesterday, was extremely busy!**

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"He stole my first kiss!"

…

"What?" she screeched.

"Mint, come down," reassured Zakuro.

Mint followed her advice, taking long breaths; inhaling in and out. She looked at me before speaking.

"He stole your first? How dare him!" she said furiously, almost banging the table.

I kind of felt shock; it's as if she knew Kish. Or maybe she was… jealous? Although that would be weird; her being jealous.

"Mint, calm down, sure he stole my… first kiss but it's not like he did it on purpose," I stuttered.

Mint raised a brow at me.

"Ichigo, he's a cyniclon; weird creatures that have a bad personality," she said firmly.

Okay, now it was my turn to be shock but also a bit angry; she insulted Kish and his race. It definitely shows that she knew him, and I'm going to find out one way or another.

"Hey Mint, if you know Kish you could have just _told_ me," I said.

She looked at me with a worried face, but she tried to ignore that.

"Like I know him Ichigo, I just know what cyniclons are _like_," she replied.

I looked at her, not really convinced but I pretended to be.

"Um, okay _right_," I said.

"Good," she said, her nose in the air.

Just then the doorbell rang, Zakuro stood up. I almost forgot she was still here.

"I'll go get it, Mint call the maids to clean up this mess," she said.

Mint nodded, then looking at me before going out of the room. Zakuro looked at me, ready to speak.

"I'm sorry about this Ichigo, let's just Mint had a relationship with a cyniclon and it didn't work out," she explained.

I nodded kind of understanding.

"Okay," I said.

She looked at me, not really convinced. I gulped.

"Okay, well I guess I must go check who rang then,"

She left me there, completely confused. Mint had a relationship?

**Pudding's P.O.V**

"Ohayo Lettuce onee-chan!" I called waving my arm.

Lettuce onee-chan saw me and smiled, she was wearing a light green dress and matching shoes to match, she looked very pretty.

"Oh, good morning Pudding-san," she said still smiling.

I smiled.

"Lettuce one-chan, are you going to go walking na no da? Come with me na no da!"

She looked at me before saying something.

"Well if you insist Pudding-san," she replied.

I clapped my hands.

"Yay! Lettuce onee-chan is travelling with me na no da!" I exclaimed.

She smiled again.

**A/N: Yea, sorry if this chapter was short, it was actually a filler so yea I hoped you liked it! C= **


	7. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 6 Intuition

**A/N: Ohayo! I hope this won't be short! Today is the last day of school, so Yay; I get to write more stories.**

**Pudding's P.O.V**

"I'm bored na no da!" I said.

Lettuce onee-chan looked at me before saying something; it was the 6th time I said that. We were already three-quarters of the journey but it was really boring.

"Well, what about we stop and take a bit of fresh air don't we?" she said.

"Yay!" I exclaimed.

Lettuce onee-chan always has good ideas.

I called the driver to stop so we can have a break. We stepped out of the carriage and walked on the grass; it felt good, like walking on clouds. I turned around and fall back, my hands behind my head, not caring what anyone thinks besides it felt good.

"Wahh, this feels so good na no da!" I said lazily.

I opened my right eye, looking at Lettuce onee-chan who was standing up, feeling the warm breeze.

"Lettuce onee-chan! Come and lie down on the ground na no da! It feels good na no da! I called.

Lettuce onee-chan looked at me, smiling.

"Are you sure it's not wet or muddy or something like that?" asked Lettuce onee-chan.

I looked at her as if she was dumb; of course it wasn't wet or muddy! Otherwise I wouldn't be lying on it, won't I?

"Of course it isn't na no da! Come on na no da!" I said impatiently.

I wasn't the type who grew impatient really fast but I was this time; I stood up and tugged Lettuce onee-chan's shirt not hard but enough to get her attention.

"Come on na no da!" I said.

Lettuce onee-chan looked as if she was getting a bit hurt so I stopped.

"Come on Lettuce onee-chan please na no da?" I asked, with the puppy dog eyes.

"Well okay," Lettuce replied smiling.

"Yay!" I said.

I turned around but unfortunately didn't realize someone's head was in my way so I hit its head.

"Ouch!" I said loudly.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going next time will you?"

I looked up to see whose head I hit. I saw it was a cyniclon but it was wearing boy's clothes; its brown hair was tied up in two ponytails.

"Sorry na no da!" I said.

The person turned around, I saw it had large gold eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry as well I shouldn't have snapped at you like that; I just teleported; my stupid brother forgot that he can teleport and fly but instead he went walking," he said.

I nodded, understanding this and then I smiled.

"Well it's fine na no-

"Taruto, what are you doing? We're told specifically that we should find Kisshu,"

I looked up to see it was another cyniclon but a boy this time. He had purple-grey hair and was clothes that match it; it also showed his arms.

"Oh, um we're sorry for bothering you then,"

I turned around to see it was Lettuce onee-chan who said that; I almost forgotten about her. I looked back at the person in front of me. Its name was Taruto, so he was a boy?

"Please don't apologize, I was just telling Taruto to not mess around,"

The purple hair guy walked up to Lettuce onee-chan and took his hand in front of him so it looks like he was greeting her.

"I'm Ikisatashi Pai, by the way and that boy there is my brother Taruto we're looking for our brother Kisshu," Pai said.

Lettuce onee-chan smiled and took her hand and shook his.

"I'm Lettuce, and that's Pudding-san over there, it's great meeting you," she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and swiveled it to Taruto who was looking at me.

"So you're name's Taruto na no da? I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"It's a bit obvious isn't it since Pai mentioned a few times already," he replied.

"Yea, I know Taru-Taru!" I giggled.

"Um okay and by the way don't call me that," he said.

"But I like the name Taru-Taru!" I said cheerfully.

"I told you not to call me that, gawd kids are so annoying these days," he muttered.

I smiled.

"You're a kid as well you know," I said.

I walked up to him, and put my hand on his head, the other on mine, he grumbled.

"Hey, I'm a little taller then Taru-Taru na no da!" I exclaimed.

"Ne, stop that! Gawd,"

I took my hand while he, not noticing, scrambled his hair looking for it, I giggled more.

"You are so stupid Taru-Taru na no da!" I giggled.

My giggles turn into laughter filling the air, I laughed so much that I end up on the grass clutching my stomach. When Taru-Taru noticed it he stopped.

"Okay, okay stop laughing it's starting to get on my nerves now," he said, folding his arms.

I stood up, now giggling and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I looked at Taru-Taru and smiled, he seemed a bit surprise by that.

"Hey Taruto, its best if we should get going now; Kisshu must be almost there by now,"

I looked up to see it was Pai onii-chan, I smiled.

"Okay! Bye Taru-Taru! See you later!" I said, waving my arms when they flew.

"_I see you, you must have enjoyed that Taruto," said Pai._

"_Oh shut up Pai, what about you huh? What about you and Green Girl huh? Taruto asked._

"_Shut up midget," said Pai._

"_What did you call me?" _

"Should we get going Pudding-san?"

I turned around to see it was Lettuce onee-chan, I smiled.

"Hai!" I said.

**Later in Mint's house**

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"So you actually met Kish's brothers?" I asked turning around, my arms above me.

"Yep na no da!" replied Pudding.

Pudding and Lettuce have just came here, we were already trying a costume fit. Mint's maid was measuring me although it kind of felt ticklish that I felt like laughing.

"Well, that's interesting seeing that I told Mint and Zakuro about my encounter with him," I said.

"Really na no da? Tell me about it then na no da!" said Pudding enthusiastically.

"You don't want to know,"

I looked to see it was Mint who said that, which kind of startled me since she left for a bit. It was like she was listening to our conversation.

"Please don't move Princess Ichigo," said the maid quietly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to," I said, quickly returning back to my old position.

"Thank you," she replied.

I looked at Mint, who was now talking to Zakuro; there was something strange about her, like she was keeping something from me. Why didn't she let me tell Pudding about Kish? Why did she hate the cyniclons? But more importantly why didn't she tell me she had a relationship with one? This is so confusing!

**A/N: Hope you like it! C= **

**P.S 9 more days till X-mas! Yay!**


	8. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 7 Uncovering

**A/N: Sorry! Got sick for a few days so I couldn't use my laptop! XC Anyway here's the next chapter, advance Merry X-Mas! **

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

It was already evening and we were all enjoying ourselves. We wanted to stay so we called our parents to stay through the night, so they sent us stuff we needed through the night and other sorts. Lettuce and Pudding went down to Mint's library for some reason so it was just me, Mint and Zakuro. We were talking about random stuff but not about Kish.

"Hey, Ichigo! Come here there's something we found na no da Come on na no da!" called Pudding.

I looked up, my ears perked up as well. I looked at Mint and Zakuro who both nodded at me.

"We're coming!" I called.

When we reached the library, we were breathing really hard mostly because the library was quite far so we had to run. I managed to look at Lettuce who was holding a book "Legends and Mysteries of the Old". I tilted my head to the right; I didn't really understand why they called us.

"So… why did you call us?" I asked.

"I and Pudding-san found something that relates our animal problem," answered Lettuce.

I nodded kind of understanding.

"So what does the book says, may I ask?" asked Zakuro.

"Here, I'll just read it to you Chapter 7: Animal instincts, paragraph 4, 6th sentence," said Lettuce.

"_It is said that throughout the Han dynasty, monks found an interesting artifact in every temple. When they finished analyzing the scriptures written on their temples, they immediately told the emperor saying that what they have discovered was a legend as well as a curse. The legend claimed that every thousands of years, few people were chosen to have a rare DNA that resembles to an animal; these people would then be used for the good of humanity. However the people who were chosen to have the special DNA will have strange side effects that cannot be helped. After the emperor had heard what the monks had said he ordered to find out which animals can the people be possessed, the monks answered the following: Iriomote Cat, Ultramarine Bird, Finless Porpoise, Golden Tamarin Monkey and the Grey Wolf. However the emperor thought the people whoever posses the DNA will overthrow him, so he decided to erased the animals that the people can be possessed in his country. It is believed that the legend first started when people from the past starved from the loss of food, they hunted down these animals and ate them. However the DNA mixed with theirs giving them unusual side effects, but these seem unlikely. Another belief was that it was the female who ate the animals and where pregnant at that time, so when the offspring were born its DNA was combined with the animal. No-one knows when the next group of people will have DNA, some say there's a pattern others randomly but most say it will happen once and it will be lost forever."_

**A/N: That's it folks, sorry it was short but I kind of sprained my wrist a bit so I couldn't type much =C Anyway have a good holiday and Merry Christmas! C=**


	9. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 8 Emotions

**A/N: Sorry, for the late update! X-mas was really crazy so we had to prepare and for that I couldn't really use the laptop! Anyway here's the chapter!**

Lettuce closed the book, look at the cover and swivel her eyes to Ichigo, hoping for some reply. However Ichigo didn't seem to get the message; her head was bent down; her maroon-red hair bangs covered her hazel eyes; she was trying to avoid eye contact. She couldn't believe what Lettuce have told her, told _them_. It's impossible; she have become a freak all because of some stupid legend. Her thoughts grew more violent, everyone felt her dark aura in the room when they saw her fists clench.

'_This sucks, all this happened because of some stupid folklore legend, why me? Why __**ME**__? Why should I be the one to have this suffering, this torture? My life's complicated already as it is…'_

"Ichigo onee-chan"

Ichigo's head shot up at the sound of the young girl's voice. She sounded worried. She looked at the young girl and try to smile.

"Sorry Pudding, I didn't mean to scare you like that," Pudding smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry for my actions, please forgive," she continued, before adding a little curtsey which made Pudding chuckle. There was a bit of silence after that but there was no dark thoughts to scare so they were just smiling, well more like smirking at each other, even Zakuro looked as if she' amused.

"Well that was awkward," said Mint, breaking the silence. The others averted from their gaze and looked at her.

"So, now knowing why we have this animal – she looked at Ichigo – _things, _what do we do know?" she continued. Lettuce was the first to answer.

"Well, we could look for someone who could help us. Someone who knows the legend." Mint rolled her eyes; Ichigo didn't like how she was acting.

"And how, are going to do that? We can't just ask some random people if they about the legend, they might know about it already!" Ichigo was on the verge to slap her; she quite liked Lettuce's idea- she looked around to see if anyone disagreed with Mint's idea: Pudding looked unsure; Lettuce looked as if she was defeated by Mint's words and Zakuro… Ichigo can't really place what Zakuro's idea about Mint's idea: her face showed no emotion just like Pai. Ichigo was about to object Mint's idea but Zakuro cut her off.

"Who knows Mint, the legend seems long-forgotten that I bet only a few would know," she said firmly. She looked at Ichigo, which kind of startle her.

_'I wonder why she's looking at me like that'_

"Ichigo, maybe you can ask Shirogane; he might know something about this," she said. Ichigo nodded, now understanding why she looked at her.

"Mint, Zakuro! Where are you?"

The girls instantly turned their heads to the doorway; they knew that voice; Mint's Baaya. They looked at each other with worried faces, except Zakuro who had a calm face on but her eyes did widened a bit. The girls looked at her, who nodded at them, they got the message: to follow her. They were about to but the Baaya was already in front of the doorway, obviously checking if they were there.

"Ah Mint, Zakuro, there you lot are. Why are you – she looked around the room – here? The masquerade's only a few days away so you must get some sleep," she said, blinking a few times behind her glasses.

"Okay," they murmured. The Baaya smiled and nodded at them individually, when she saw Ichigo her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh Princess Ichigo, I almost forgotten Prince Masaya is here, he wants to speak with you," Ichigo widened her eyes.

_'Masaya? Gawd, what does he want now? And to think I just got rid of him for one day…'_

Ichigo followed the Baaya through the complicated corridors, past some rooms and into the living room.

"He's outside my lady, please take your time and when you're done call for me," she said. Ichigo nodded and thank her.

Ichigo took a deep breath, put a serious face on and walked to the door, there was Masaya pacing back and fro on the grass. Ichigo stepped outside and Masaya looked at her, smiling.

"Ah, Ichigo I'm here to pick you up, since you haven't come home already and it's late," Ichigo stared at him; he came all the way here just to pick her up? Didn't he have any idea that her parents allowed her to stay? She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Masaya but I'm staying here for the night. I already received word from my parents that they allow me here to stay," she said but she had to fight off a grin, when she saw the expression on Masaya's face.

"Well, okay. Very well, but I'll come back here tomorrow to pick. I'm sure you don't have any plans on someone dropping you there by themselves," he said.

Ichigo took a deep breath; she almost forgotten about that but she _did_ remember that Mint could provide her a carriage.

"I'm sorry Masaya but Mint's going to send a carriage for me to take," she replied. Masaya's face fell.

"Well okay," he said. He walked towards her and cupped her face with his hands. He leaned in to kiss her forehead. Ichigo felt the touch; she wanted to push him away and told him that she never loved him, her fiancé. But she didn't want hurt him; after all she was a Princess. She just clenched her fists again. When Masaya pulled away, he looked at her hazel eyes, and said goodnight. By the time he was gone, Ichigo sighed of relief. She turned and walked back towards the door, she was about to open the handle but heard something rustle. She looked back, nothing. Ichigo raised a brow; she could have sworn she heard something. She shrugged but heard something rustle again. She looked back again, nothing. Ichigo felt her ears pop out.

"Nya! Gawd, these things are annoying," she muttered. She quickly opened the handle again but with no hesitation. What she didn't notice was two mystical amber orbs staring at her every move.

**A/N: Yep that's all folks! Anyway bad news, school's coming up next Monday =C **_**but**_** I'm still going to post more chapters! Anyway I'm moving to Qatar so yea, you might have to wait a little while but don't worry I'm already writing the next chapter! C= Happy New Year (in advance) oh and can someone tell me when's Chinese New Year? Thank you!**


	10. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 9 Confusion

**A/N: Yea, ohayo! Here's the next chapter, before I move to Qatar =C. We're leaving in two weeks time so I might be able to update more chapters, but anyway here's the chapter! Oh and Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Like Romeo & Juliet: Chapter 9**

Kisshu was pacing back and fro, his hands behind him. His eyes looked a bit miserable from what he just gone through the day.

_Kisshu had just came from the long journey, he was tired but smiled. He walked into the kitchen and place the food items on the table._

'_Where is everyone?' he thought._

_He stepped outside the kitchen doorway and looked between the empty corridors, until he saw a maid coming his way._

"_Excuse me, do you know where Pai or Taruto are?" he asked, the maid widen her eyes._

"_Yes, they're looking for you your highness," she replied, giving him a curtsey. Kisshu nodded before thanking her._

_He continued walking until he heard a familiar voice: Pai's voice. He peeped a little behind the doorway and listen to the conversation; he also saw Taruto and his father as well._

"_We searched everywhere dad, we couldn't find him!"_

'_That's definitely Taruto,' the green-haired alien thought._

"_This is bad; Kisshu needs to know about this quick,"_

'_That's father, I guess I'll go and find out' he thought._

_Kisshu steeped aside from his hiding spot and into the doorway. He caught his father's eyes, and then waits for the other two to notice._

"_I'm here, what is it that you need to tell me?" His father looked at him for a minute or two before answering._

"_You're going to take my place as King, Kisshu," he answered. Kisshu stared at him, his eyes widen._

'_Me? King? Why?'_

_His mind was soon filled with questions, he couldn't say anything._

"_Why?" he managed to choke out. His father still stayed calm though he lowers his head._

"_You're mothers sick Kisshu and she needs someone to look after her. I'm soon going to grow old and I need someone to take my place…" The green-haired alien looked at him._

"_Why not Pai?" he asked, crossing his arms while the King sighed. Pai answered him._

"_I'm not that ready Kisshu, unlike you I still haven't got fully trained, that's why you're going to take his place," Pai answered. It was Taruto to speak._

"_Kish, please do this, for mum she's really sick, and we have no idea what kind of disease or sickness she might have. Please Kish," the young boy said, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Kisshu looked at his younger brother with pity, then swivel his eyes to Pai, who nodded. He took a deep breath._

"_Okay, but don't I need um a queen?" he asked, lowering his voice, feeling embarrassed._

'_I had to ask that? Gawd I'm so stupid…'_

_However the little trio in the room didn't find it stupid._

"_Yes Kisshu, in a matter of fact, we have a plan," replied Pai. Kisshu shot his head up, wanting to hear it._

"_After we kidnap Princess Ichigo, we're going to threaten her to lose the engagement to that scum Prince Masaya and marry you. However if that doesn't work will have to keep her as hostage and threaten her parents, and let you two marry in private," his father answered. Kisshu wasn't sure of the plan._

"_But what happens if both of the plans don't work? That Prince Masaya might know about Plan A, and her parents will probably declare war and might win in Plan B…" said Kisshu. His father still remained calm, smiling a bit._

"_Ah, we already planned another one. If both plans don't work you have to marry Lady Mint. We soon found out that she's a close friend of Princess Ichigo. Anyway, if you marry her we might have enough force to take over King Shintaro's kingdom," he continued, now smirking and his brothers. However he wasn't._

'_I might have to marry Mint? This doesn't make sense! Her out of any girl in the entire kingdom? The only person I love is… damn it, I forgot to ask that peasant girl's name! I am such a fool!'_

"_But why Mint? I could marry Princess Lettuce!" he stammered, but his father shook his head._

"_Princess Lettuce is too soft, and she doesn't have that force, but Lady Mint does and she seems a strong person. Besides you two did have a relationship, so that makes it a little easier," he answered, he looked at his son and tried to smile._

"_Kisshu, please for us, for me, for your mother. She won't last long, so please…" he said, his amber eyes filled with one emotion: sadness. The boy sighed, her look at his brothers whose eyes are also filled with sadness, including Pai._

"_Very well, but for our sakes," he said before taking his exit. He continued until he reached his bedroom, and sat on his bed. He looked at his bedroom window, it was almost sunset._

'_That must have been a long lecture; it's already this late… I have to meet her. That peasant girl and asked her name, I just hope she still remembers me…maybe I'll go visit her now!' he thought, smiling._

_Out in a flash, he teleported to various places she could be: the road where they met, the town market, the countryside, anywhere, he also got the nerve to look outside other people's house, but nothing. He was soon high in the dark sky, the moon glowing at him. He was above the road where they first met, and smiled. He soon heard noises coming from below and saw it was a carriage, he growled in irritation. Firstly, because it ruined the peaceful silent and secondly it was his enemy's carriage: Prince Masaya._

'_I guess it won't hurt to follow him, and maybe send some reports…' he smirked, while following the carriage. It was quite dark already but his race has night-vision. He followed the carriage until they stopped at a certain villa: Lady Mint's villa. He widened his eyes in surprise but smirk._

'_So, Prince Masaya is cheating Princess Ichigo huh? That'll be news; who would be stupid enough to visit their girlfriend late at night...Okay maybe some guys but he's just going to get himself caught… I'll just lower myself' he thought._

_He lowered himself down, behind a hedge and watched. An old woman with a cloud on her head already opened the door, and spoke to him, and the Prince waited. Kisshu was getting impatient by then. He saw that a girl was in the doorway, but she seemed familiar, too familiar. He narrowed his eyes and listened to their conversation._

"_Ah, Ichigo I'm here to pick you up, since you haven't come home already and it's late,"_

"_I'm sorry Masaya but I'm staying here for the night. I already received word from my parents that they allow me here to stay,"_

"_Well, okay. Very well, but I'll come back here tomorrow to pick. I'm sure you don't have any plans on someone dropping you there by themselves,"_

_There was silence for little while and someone taking a deep breath. Kisshu looked up from the hedge, and saw that scum Masaya and that familiar girl, Princess Ichigo._

"_I'm sorry Masaya but Mint's going to send a carriage for me to take,"_

"_Well okay,"_

_He then saw the scum walked up to the girl and cup her face with his hands, then lean down to kiss her forehead. Kisshu felt his heart miss a beat._

'_Why is my heartbeat like this? It's almost like I'm… jealous… but that can't be true – he looked at the familiar girl, Ichigo – but she looks so familiar…'_

_He saw that the girl's hands turned into fists, he smirks._

'_Hmm, interesting looks like that Princess Ichigo doesn't like him… this is too easy! I guess a little fun won't hurt' he thought, smirking._

_He waited till Prince Masaya was out of sight, then he strike. He shook the hedges hard, making a loud rustling sound. He looked up and saw a startle Ichigo, and smirked. He waited till she tried to open the handle again and shook the hedges but harder. He looked up to see Ichigo startled again, and smirked but soon faded. He now know why that Princess Ichigo was familiar: two cat ears popped out of her head, and he was sure that no-one else had them._

'_No! That can't be true, she's that peasant girl? I must be seeing things' he thought, and looked back to see Ichigo. He saw that she had maroon-red hair, and the same creamy skin. He saw a glimpse of her eyes: two hazel eyes. She still had the cat ears. Kisshu fell on his knees, his forest-green bangs covering his eyes. One thought appeared on his mind._

'_Ichigo's my enemy?'_

* * *

**A/N: Yep, that's it! Hope you liked it and Happy New Year! You might have to wait a while for the next chapter but don't worry, got it all sorted out! Happy New Year! C=**


	11. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 10 Jealousy?

**A/N: Hi! Yea it's been almost a week since I last updated right? Sorry mega busy so I haven't got a time, sorry =C Anyway here's the next chapter and thanks for those who reviewed so far; I really appreciate it! C=**

* * *

**Like Romeo and Juliet: Chapter 10**

"Ichigooo"

The sleepy redhead opened her right eye lazily, looking at the person who said her name: Lettuce.

"Oh Lettuce, what's wrong?" she asked, opening her other eye, while Lettuce smiled upon the sleepy girl.

"Oh, sorry Ichigo but you've been sleeping for so long and everyone's eating already. I just finished and decided to wake you up," she answered. Ichigo nodded understanding what Lettuce just said, stood up straight up and stretch her arms, taking a deep breath, and then smiled.

'_I blame those cat genes, but still I did slept well' she thought_

"Okay, I'm awake. Excuse me while I shower than I'll go and eat," Ichigo said smiling. Lettuce nodded; stood up, walk towards the door and left. Ichigo sighed.

"Gawd, what's wrong with me?" she muttered, her right hand massaging her temples. She got out of bed and walk towards the bathroom door, when she was done; she walked out of the door with a towel on her head while wearing a white dress that reached above her ankles with short sleeves. She looked herself in the mirror removing the towel on her head, and brushed her maroon-red hair, when she was done she walk towards the door and open it. Ichigo looked both sides of the corridor before taking a step and stroll to the dining room. Pudding was still eating talking alongside Lettuce and Zakuro.

'_Thank goodness, Pudding's still eating; I might have made a fool of myself.' The redhead thought._

Ichigo walked towards an empty seat, in front of her was rice balls, some sushi, a piece of turkey and a strawberry cheesecake. Ichigo smiled, took the knife and fork and dig in, while her other companions looked at her.

"What's wrong na no da?" asked a confused Pudding. Her other companions looked at her, including Ichigo who cock her head to the right. Zakuro looked at Ichigo with a concern face.

"Ichigo, your fiancé, Aoyama-san has called, he wanted to speak with you but Mint told him that you were busy. He said he might pick you up if you don't come soon," Zakuro said. Ichigo widened her eyes as Zakuro spoke.

'_Gawd, he's so protective of me; he should learn to back off sometimes'_

Ichigo sighed.

"What's wrong Ichigo onee-chan? I thought you love Aoyama onii-san, he's your fiancé after all na no da," said Pudding still confused. Ichigo sighed again while Lettuce and Zakuro looked at her with concern looks.

"Pudding, Ichigo doesn't really um have any interest in Aoyama-san, they're engaged because um they're going to unite their kingdoms," Lettuce stuttered while Zakuro nodded, Pudding widened her eyes and look at Ichigo who's head was bent in disgrace.

"B-but Ichigo onee-chan what's wrong with Aoyama onii-chan? He's nice and strong na no da!" asked Pudding while Lettuce and Zakuro looked at her.

"There's that thought but, Aoyama-kun is over protective of me, it's like he thinks I can't do anything without him, he's also boring, not really fun to be around with," Ichigo answered, her head still bent down not really want to look at anyone right now. There was silence after that.

"I wonder what Mint sees in him though" muttered Zakuro, trying to keep her voice low but Lettuce and Ichigo heard.

"What do you mean "sees in him" Zakuro-san?" asked Lettuce. Zakuro took a deep breath.

"You see Ichigo, Mint has been a bit jealous of you since she takes a little interest in your… fiancé which is why she has been a little mean to you sometimes," Zakuro explained, while Ichigo a smirk spread across her face.

'_So… Mint likes Aoyama-kun? Well that's interesting' she thought._

-So that's why Mint was quite shock about him when Ichigo told us the news, she didn't quite like it" Ichigo snapped back to reality when she heard her name, she looked back at Zakuro who just finished off her sentence.

"I'm sorry Zakuro but can you repeat what you just said?" asked Ichigo but Zakuro shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but you should have listen the first time, and besides it's better if you don't know about it; it won't do you good anyway," said Zakuro before standing up, then nodding at both of them. Ichigo sighed.

'_Great' she thought._

"Oh and by the way, sorry but we can't give you a ride home; sorry," said Zakuro before leaving the room.

Ichigo then looked at Lettuce and Pudding who were still in the room. There was a bit silence after that but the two girls (Lettuce and Pudding) had to go and pack their belongings. Ichigo soon left the dining room to also pack her stuff, when she was soon done she thanked Zakuro.

'_Where's Mint by the way…' she thought._

Ichigo stepped out of the door way and looked at the view, sighing again.

'_This is will be hard' she thought._

The redhead was about to take a step when she heard something rustle. Ichigo looked around her surroundings; nothing. Ichigo shrugged remembering last time, again she was about to take a step when she heard something rustle again, Ichigo scanned around her surroundings, making sure; nothing.

'_This is getting ridiculous' she thought._

Ichigo was about to take the step, when she heard something rustle again but louder, the cat girl got wary but tried to shrug it off; it must be some animal or something but her cat ears popped out obviously from fright. Soon than the air rippled around her, the cat girl holds her dress in case and looked up; she saw exactly who it was.

"Kish?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry well that's it folks, I know it's not really my usual story length but like I said I'm moving =C and I was trying to keep to the tension so yea I hope you understand, if the story is getting a bit OC sorry again but I think Romeo and Juliet has copyright so yea CX**


	12. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 11 Feelings

**A/N: Ello! Yup, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updating, just moved in and we didn't have internet connection but I did manage to write some chapters! By the way, this chapter might suck, well in my point of view but anyway on to the story! Oh and thanks for the reviews C=**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

**Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp.10**

"Kish?" The green-haired alien smirked.

"Miss me koneko-chan?" he asked still smirking, noticing Ichigo's cat ears were up and she didn't notice – while the cat girl felt lost for words, thoughts rushing through her head.

'_Kish? What is he doing here? And how did he know I was here?' _

"Kish, what are you doing here?" she managed to choke out. Kish continued smirking; Ichigo had no idea.

"I heard you needed a ride, so I came to pick you up koneko-chan," he answered while snaking his arms around her waist smirking. Ichigo felt her cheeks warmed and look away, clearly embarrass. When she got the courage to look up, she noticed they were floating. The air rippled around them, Ichigo felt somersaults in her stomach; head dizzy and close her eyes, clutching onto Kish's shirt. The prince noticed and looked down at the shaking girl, whose head was on his chest. Kish smiled to himself; he didn't really picture this. He slowly landed, Ichigo still shaking. He looked around at the surroundings; they were outside the front door, behind one of the large hedges.

"Uh, koneko-chan we're here," he said stroking her maroon-red silk hair. Ichigo was alarmed by this and shot her head up hitting Kish's chin in the process. The cyniclon boy yelped, letting go of Ichigo. Slowly massaging his chin, he slowly looked at Ichigo who was looking frighten for some reason. The alien boy cleared his throat and look towards at Ichigo, who was shaking.

'_Kish is sure to get mad at me. I'm such a klutz.'_ she thought.

Kish cocked a brow, and walk towards her placing a hand on her shoulder, making Ichigo look at him. The cat girl instantly got mesmerized by his amber-liquid orbs and sighed, while Kish just smirks. Ichigo felt her cheeks warmed again and shook Kish's hand, taking a little step back, leaving the green-haired alien confuse.

"Ichi, I mean koneko-chan why did-"

"Gomenasai, Kish. I didn't mean to hit you, please don't hurt me," Ichigo said hastily, bowing. Kish sighed; she certainly was a fool to ruin a great moment but smiled placing his hand on her shoulder accepting her apology and Ichigo knew this. But the moment was ruin again; Kish's ear started to twitch and the cyniclon boy turn his head, glancing at the direction. He looked at Ichigo and took her hand, not noticing that her cheek was light pink, and paced quickly until they were at the end of the hedge, near the gate. Ichigo was confused and look at Kish who was glancing at both directions then at her. He put a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet. Ichigo nodded.

"Just listen," Kish whispered, and once again Ichigo nodded and listen.

"_Sir Akihito, has Princess Ichigo arrived yet?"_

Ichigo recognized that voice: Masaya's.

"_No sir, I haven't seen her yet but I'm sure she'll come,"_

"_Thank you but if the princess hasn't arrive yet, I'm going to pick her up,"_

"_Okay your highness,"_

"_You are dismiss,"_

After a few minutes there were silence but soon heard a voice again.

"_Ichigo, where are you?"_

Silence.

_Sigh. "You're making this so much harder, I wish you know that I love you with every bit of my heart. But now everything has gone terrible all thanks to a certain green-haired cyniclon. I just hope you'll realize that I love you."_

Ichigo felt her fists clench, but her heart almost broke; she only knew one cyniclon who had green hair. Kish. She looked at hoping that Masaya haven't meant him. The cyniclon boy narrowed his eyes and grasp Ichigo's hand tighter.

'_That scum needs to taken care of'_

Soon they heard Masaya speaking again.

"_That's it, I'm going to pick her up, I'm really getting impatient,"_

The two pre-teens heard the sounds of footsteps and soon nothing. Ichigo sighed of relief but Kisshu didn't. He was looking at the piece of ground where that scum was just standing and gritted his teeth but soon felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a happy Ichigo.

"Thanks for saving me there Kish!" she smiled. Kisshu who was confused, tilt his head and cock a brow but Ichigo just chuckle.

"Anyway, may I ask what your name is?" asked Ichigo. Kisshu closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry koneko-chan, but I'm afraid that's classified information. I'm sorry," he replied turning his back on her. Ichigo tilted her head but shrug her shoulders.

"Very well, but I haven't introduce myself to you yet," the cat girl said. Kish shot his head and turned placing a finger on her lips. Ichigo, blushing, still felt confuse.

"Don't worry koneko-chan, I already know _your_ name," the cyniclon smirked but Ichigo wasn't.

"Then why can't I know yours?" she asked, taking off his fingers off her mouth gently but Kish shook his head.

"I told you its classified information but I will tell you one thing. If I did tell you… you would know who I am, and I'm trying to keep you safe without letting anyone that we're meeting, do you understand?" the cat girl nodded.

"Okay but I two more questions to ask you," Kish just laugh. "What?"

"You ask too much questions koneko-chan- but I'll answer them," Ichigo pouted.

"Well, how do you know my name? And how do you know where I was?" the redhead asked eager to know the answers, but Kish smiled.

"I know everything about you koneko-chan, call me and I'll be there," he answered taking Ichigo's hand and kiss it passionately.

"Your knight in shinning armor," he murmured closing his eyes, his lips a few centimeters from her hand. Ichigo was blushing rapidly; she was a really happy girl!

"K-knight in s-shinning armor?" the cyniclon looked up and smirked.

"Hai," Kish said and bowed, making Ichigo giggle while doing a little curtsey. But soon enough Kish grew serious.

"I think you should go home now before your fiancé comes and picks you up," he said sternly but the redhead heard the coldness in his voice when he said 'fiancé' and hugs him tightly, not wanting to let go of him and soon Kish hug her back.

"I don't love him Kish," the redhead murmured, her head on his shoulder.

"I know koneko-chan… I love you," he whispered but look up, gazing in her warm, chocolate eyes. Lowering his head, he lock his lips with Ichigo's, kissing her passionately, carefully caressing her cheeks with one hand while the other snake her waist. Ichigo felt blissfully happy as she entwined her fingers with Kisshu's green locks. After a minute or two, Ichigo broke away from the kiss, breathing deeply while Kish still holding Ichigo caress her soft cheek, smiling not wanting to ruin the moment with her.

'_She has to go now before she gets into trouble' he thought._

"Ichigo, I think you should go now, before you get into trouble. Besides I can hear your fiancé's footsteps," the cyniclon boy said, his ears twitching. Ichigo, a bit upset, nodded.

"Okay Kish," she replied hugging her lover one more time before leaving him. Ichigo ran up to the path that leaded to the front doors but stop; Masaya was there. She took a few steps back, not sure if she must ran back to the _real_ person she love. She decided that choice but her fiancé notice her, smiling and running up to her, quickly hugging her.

"Ichigo, you're back. I was worried that you were not going to come," Masaya said smiling, clutching to his future bride. However Ichigo was on the verge to hit him. Slowly pushing him away from her, she smiled a fake smile.

"I'm sorry but I'm a bit tired," she said. Her fiancé nodded, and gently rub her back, slowly leading them to the front door while Ichigo felt like vomiting but was distracted with the thought in her mind.

'_Kish'_

Up in the air the green haired cyniclon narrowed his eyes and clench his fists in anger watching that scum take his precious lover away from him, and soon enough he was going to teach him a lesson. Once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, that's about it, like I said it might suck so don't be scared to tell me that. I'll accept any review! Anyway, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can but then again I just moved so just be patient and wait for a while but don't worry I don't really take that long C= I think ^.^**


	13. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 12 Death?

**A/N: Ello! Sorry I didn't update for I don't know weeks? School, homework, not that much internet accesses etc. annoying (really annoying) but I'm getting used to living here. Really nice people here anyway onto the story! C= Oh and here's a little note, this chapter **_**may**_** focus on Taruto and Pudding more then Kisshu and Ichigo mostly because I felt like it and they need more fluff, soon there might Lettuce and Pai fluff further in the story. **_**Anyway**_** onto the story! (By the way the chapter may be short and crappy, just saying) **

**Like Romeo & Juliet Chp. 12 Death?**

"And where have you been?"

The green-haired prince cocked a brow; sure he went somewhere without telling anyone but he just went out for a little while, and it was for a good cause.

"Don't worry midget, I just went out for some fresh air that's all. You know just to clear my mind off _some_ particular things," he replied. Now it was Taruto's turn to cocked a brow.

"_Really?_ Hmm… you know you have been acting weird lately," asked Taruto, half smirking. Kish smirked, shaking his head.

"Like I said, don't worry," he answered before teleporting leaving Taruto behind.

"What the? Kish? Gah, never mind, he's too stubborn," Soon enough he teleported somewhere as well.

Somewhere along the land, a little honey-blond was looking outside her window, bored.

"Pudding's bored na no da," she sighed. "I have nothing else to do na no da."

Soon enough a certain cyniclon boy prince felt the same way, soaring in the sky, looking down the land beneath him, scowling.

'Soon they'll be kneeling before us,' he thought. Again he looked down; this time he saw a yellow/orange castle. He smirked knowing that it was that girl's castle he met a few days ago or was it weeks? He soared down further to check if she was there. The young boy saw a flash of honey-blonde; it was her.

'I might be able to get some information out of her' he thought swooping down even further. He pressed his back beside the side wall. Soon he heard a sigh; he was in a perfect position.

"Pudding has nothing to na no da! Hmm, I wonder if Taru-Taru still remembers me na no da? Maybe I can check na no da!"

The brunette twitched his ears in annoyance; he hated that nickname of hers but smiled secretly to the thought that she remembered him, not for any particular reason.

'Still remembers me huh? That's weird; she looks like the stupid type in the little group of Princess Ichigo's. Why am I even thinking of her? We're enemies! But still – he peered behind the wall – she does seem nice enough though stupid and anyway no-one will ever know that I just stopped by to -

"I know Pudding will jump from the balcony na no da!" The boy froze.

'What the hell? How stupid can she be? And why jump? Gawd, never mind I must have missed something she said' he thought. Looking back he saw, his little 'friend' in a jumping position: foot on the edge the balcony rail, body bent down, hands also on the edge of the rail with a huge smile on her determined face. Taruto widened his eyes. He also noticed that she was wearing different attire: orange pants and a sleeveless shirt, something a 'peasant' would wear.

'She really is going to jump?' Gawd, I must do something before she hurts herself or worse'

"Now that I'm ready na no da, I'll jump after three! Okay, one… two... Three!" she exclaimed. Soaring in the air than falling (plummeting more like) to the nearby forest she opened her eyes to see a tree.

"NOOOO!"

The princess turned her head around in surprise, but quickly returned to its original position. She widened her eyes, seeing that she's about to hit tree, then closing it. Soon a pair of strong, pale arms wrapped her body, gliding back to the ground. Taruto gently laid her down, tired and relieved but angry. However Pudding was still shaking, not knowing she survived the freak accident, but stopped when she felt something on her shoulder. She looked up to see a two familiar golden eyes staring at her. She widened hers.

"Taru-Taru!" the girl squealed, hugging him, the boy blushed but push her away leaving a confused but happy Pudding.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Really? I don't remember na no da! Anyway what are you doing here na no da?" Taruto turned around to see her, his eyes filled with anger.

"What am I doing here? Are you **really** that stupid? You just jumped off a balcony which is like 20ft high from the ground, and I had to come to your rescue cause you might have died," Pudding bowed her head down in depression, she's sure that she have made Taruto mad, in fact he spat the word 'died' and that really bug her.

'Mum' she thought.

"Gomenasai" The young boy looked up, and widen his eyes. He had never seen Pudding like this before, and yet it sort of hurt him despite the fact that he just met her, it felt like he known her more. He gulped.

'I had to upset her? Gawd, what am I like' he thought

"Me too," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Pudding looked up and saw her friend sort of grinning, but she still kept her head hung. Taruto cocked his head to the side, confuse.

'She's still not happy?'

"Hey, what's wrong? If you're still upset about by rude comment then just forget about –

"It's not that na no da," The boy stopped, taking a deep breath before he could say anything.

"Then… what is it?"

"The last word, you said it reminded me of… my mum na no da," Taruto cocked a brow, still confuse.

''It' reminded her of her mum? How does that make sense?' he thought.

"Um… how does 'it' reminded of your mum?" The girl looked up; this time the young prince saw the tears in her warm eyes.

"Not 'it' na no da, the word d-d-d"

'Died' the word flashed in his mind, he looked down at the girl now knowing the reason why she wasn't smiling.

'Her mum died? I never knew that…' he thought, still looking at the girl.

'I'm so going to regret this' Slowly he wrapped his arms around her body, carefully placing her head on his shoulder. Pudding soon got the message. He was hugging her.

'He's hugging me na no da?'

**A/N: Yea that's about it (cliffy) ; I did warn you that it is was going to be short and maybe crappy. Anyway Happy Valentines Day by the way! Oh and thanks to the folks who reviewed already. Love you!**


	14. Author's Note!

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm not dead. Just came to say that I'm really really sorry (and I really mean it!) I know it's been a while since I've updated (and a very long one) but just to let you know I will update soon! I know you'll probably hate me if I say this but I almost lost my inspiration for this story but I didn't want to stop cause I had so much fun writing this and you'd guys would probably hate me if I discontinued this. Again sorry, but school, exams, personal problems, writers block, connection lost and laziness were in my way and the fact I have to attend dance practices because Independence Day is like weeks to go (actually around 1 or 2) , but don't worry school is ending in like 22+ days until the summer holidays, and I'm leaving for Philippines on August (yes I'm Filipina ^0^) so yea hopefully I will update. Again sorry! But thanks for reviewing:**

**TartxMonkeyxStormx4-Eva**

**AnimeRoxx**

**Mewmewlightning**

**ByakuganHyuuga360**

**Mew Polarbear**

**Mastress Tessa**

**Laylaenchantix101**

**Peachygotit-Kica**

**5arahZ0ey**

**SixOfSpades**

**xxxIloveKISSHUxxx**

**michiko-naoki**

**shippofan2k**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**Nosuka chan**

**Kusukusu**

**Niikii95**

**And kissufan4ever!**

**For reviewing my story (as in the whole of it, not the last chapter) , sorry if I miss anyone out or I spelt any of your names wrong! But anyway I WILL update soon and that is a vow. Oh and I started another story that Mika Ikisatashi reviewed do yea if you have time, read it it's called Right By Your Side and it's another KisshuxIchigo story that also includes PaixLettuce and PuddingxTaruto. I don't mind if you don't review. Gawd, I wish there was a way that I could include you in a story like in Facebook where you could just do this and include a person's name. That would be cool right? Anyone? Oh and if you want you can give me some ideas so I can update faster, one requested to make the next chapter about Pudding and Taruto and I'm fine with that. Actually I'll be fine at whatever you throw at me. Anyway till next time! ^0^**

**Charlie**


	15. Like Romeo & Juliet: Chp 13 Clearer

**A/N: Ello! Okay I'm not sure if this chapter will be good but I did say I will update soon! Anyway thanks for being patient guys, though sorry if I took really long! Anyway here's the chapter! Lol and thanks for those who reviewed! P.S Sorry for my tenses!**

**Chapter 13:**

'He's hugging me na no da?' The little girl slowly lifted her arms, hugging the boy back. Taruto soon got alarmed by this and push her roughly but no _too_ rough.

"Aww, Taru-Taru _is_ nice!" The boy blushed.

"Shut up you! I only did it because I just felt like it, not because we're friends!" Pudding giggled at the last word and attacked him, jumping from behind then tackling him. Taruto just blushed more.

'_How on Earth could I lose to a girl like her? This will be easy' _

However Pudding was having so much fun, it's just been a few minutes and she was _still_ winning. Taruto's face grew from dusty pink to crimson red, breathing heavily and she noticed that. She stopped and looked into his eyes with her honey brown orbs.

'Wow na no da, he really has nice eyes! Maybe amber should be my favorite color na no da! Then I'll remember Taru-Taru every time I think about it na no da! Hmm, now what kind of things are amber, oh I know honey and then -?'

The boy prince smirked; she was falling for the trap. Slowly he lifted himself while that girl had that daze but cute face on.

"Ha!"

'Huh na no da?' Pudding looked up to see her 'friend' on top of her now, smirking.

'Wow, I must have been distracted na no da!' The boy chuckled for a bit before continuing.

"Looks like I beat you huh? And to think I was losing to a kid like you but then you had to care about me" he said. Pudding smiled.

"Pudding should na no da! Since Taru-Taru is my friend na no da!" exclaimed the girl while the prince blushed. Pudding giggled at the sight of his face.

"Well if you don't know, we're meant to be en-

But the little boy stop, his ears suddenly twitching, Pudding noticed his worried eyes, and sat up. "What's wrong Taru-Taru?" she asked. Taruto turned to her responding:

"Pudding, go hide! I can feel something bad is going to happen any minute now; I'll explain everything later kay?"

'_Everything? I don't even know what he's talking about!' _The girl thought, cocking her head to one side while Taruto just sighed.

'_She is really annoying, but in a cute way…'_

"Okay, now go hide!" he demanded, pointing to a bush. Pudding just stared at it then at him, she repeated that routine for a little while until Taruto's face turned a deep red.

"**Just. Go. Hide. There!**" he shouted, creeping Pudding out a bit.

"Ne, why Taru-Taru?" she asked. Taruto felt like fainting, not only was she annoying but really dumb. Face palming his face, he responded:

"I told you, I'll tell everything to you la-, I mean we're going to play hide and seek. And I, umm, want you to win, yea that's it!" he stammered. He looked at Pudding's face, hoping she would buy that stupid response.

'_Hide and seek? Yay! How sweet of him!' the girl thought._

"Really? Then why didn't you tell me before!" she exclaimed happily skipping towards the bush, then jumping in it while the boy wiped the sweat off his forehead, then sighing.

'_Finally!_ _And for a second thought I wouldn't –_

"Taruto!"

The little boy turned to see his worst nightmare: Pai. (Okay, maybe he might _not_ be his worst nightmare!)

"Pai! What're you doing here?" he stammered while his brother just raises a brow.

"That is not important right now Taruto, however I have come to deliver a message"

"Really? Okay! What is it?" The older prince looked at him with suspicion in his eye.

"You seem eager Taruto. A little too eager" Taruto felt like dying; his brother will start intruding his life with horrible questions.

"Uh no I'm not! I just want to hear the news, is that a crime?" Pai cocked a brow.

"Well, if you're that eager why didn't you stay in the castle? Father announced it there while you were probably running around like a wild animal" Taruto clenched his fists.

"Ne, what's that suppose to mean? I am one civilized kid if you don't know; I was just going for a walk. And if you didn't know I _was_ going back to the castle but I had some, umm errands" blurted out the little kid.

"Really then? Okay then let's go, I'll explain the news there,"

Taruto swiped his forehead (when Pai wasn't looking) and was about to take a step, when a rustling noise was heard. Unfortunately his brother has heard the noise as well and turned around.

"May I ask what that was?" he asked sternly while the little boy smiled stupidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess that um, bird has gone back to life!"

"Taruto, this is a serious matter. Stop acting childish and be more 'civilized'?" The little boy gulped.

"Hai!"

The older prince turned around and was about to take a step when the same rustling sound was heard. This time he turned around and saw something orange before his eyes.

"You liar! You said we were going to play hide and seek na no da!" Shouted Pudding, pointing to Taruto with an accusing finger. Pai looked at Taruto who widened his eyes in surprise.

"Pudding! Ahahaha, what are you doing here?" the boy stammered, his hand messing up his hair in embarrassment.

"Huh? What do you by 'what are you doing here?' na no da? We were both here for ages na no da! Do you have short-term memory lost na no da?" Said the little girl. Taruto face-palmed himself.

'_That idiot!' he thought._

Unfortunately his brother took a step towards Pudding, still wearing that same old, scary face (well not really, it is to me ish ^^).

"Sorry for interrupting, but who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Pudding na no da! What's your name na no da?" the girl replied happily.

"I go by the name Pai Ikisatashi, the first son of Kai and Kira Ikisatashi. I was going to be the next King of –

But Pai didn't manage to finish when a hand covered his mouth.

"Ahahaha, I think that's enough Pai," chuckled Taruto, smiling goofily. "I think it's time to _go_". Pudding just cocked her head to one side.

"Pai? Hmm, that sounds familiar na no da," the little boy widened his eyes.

'_Crap! She'll know we're enemies! And we were getting along!"_

"R-Really?"

"Yea na no da! Oh I know why! Lettuce onee-chan keeps talking about you na no da!" Now it was turn for Pai to widen his eyes.

"L-Lettuce-chan talks about me?" the little girl laughed.

"Not really na no da! But strangely every time we see the color purple, she blushes and mumbles your name and stuff like that na no da!" Pai turned around and felt his cheeks warmed.

"Taruto! I think it's time to go,"

"H-Hai!"

Soon, Pai and Taruto started to hover in the air, but the brunette, felt something tug his pants.

"Ne, Taru-Taru! When are you going to explain _everything_?"

"Um, later! I'll see you soon," The boy pulled toward himself until he was close to her cheek. "We'll communicate with each other by sending letters. Is that fine?" he whispered. The girl beamed.

"Hai na no da! It's fine with me!"

"Well, okay then. See you, soon monkey-chan," Quickly he pulled the girl into his arm, then pressing his lips lightly on the girl's soft cheek.

"Ja ne!"

Taruto joined his brother a little while. Soon he noticed that Pai was a little quiet, too quiet.

"Ne, Pai! What's up? You seem quiet,"

'Quiet Taruto. I just need to think,"

'_Umm, okay? That's a bit awkward' the little boy thought._

But Pai just curled his lips into a little smile, while his cheeks changed from dusty white to rosy pink.

'_I hope I get to see her again. Lettuce…'_

When they were out of sight Pudding smiled, a really huge smile.

"**Ne, Taru-Taru is so cute na no da!" **

Suddenly, out of nowhere she felt like something exploded above her head. Princess Pudding checked her head and smiled when her fingers felt something soft.

"**Yay! Pudding got monkey ears na no da!"**

Somewhere across the land, a redhead teenage princess looked up her cat ears twitching.

"What was that?"

A soft chuckle was heard after. The girl turned around to see her fiancé across the meadow.

'_Great, I was enjoying myself here alone,' she thought._

"Hello Ichigo! Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Umm, yes it is Aoyama-kun,"

"You can call me Masaya, Ichigo. We are engage," the girl looked up at the word 'engage'.

'_That doesn't mean I love you though,'_

"I know, I just feel comfortable saying your name like that," she replied sweetly. She looked down continuing sewing her unfinished work: a mini cat with a green choker, and amber eyes. Unfortunately for her, her fiancé noticed the doll.

"That's really interesting Ichigo, though I have to say the colors are bit random," Again, Ichigo looked up.

"I know, I just like it that way," Masaya looked at her smiling. She really was beautiful, and soon they'll both be together. He noticed her cat ears were up, and chuckled lightly so he she wouldn't hear. Sitting next to his fiancée, he slowly wrapped her shoulders with his left arm, then softly stroking Ichigo's cat ears, startling the princess.

"Oops, sorry Ichigo! I didn't mean to startle you like that. Here let me help you,"

The prince took the mini doll, and placed it on Ichigo's lap, patting her hand. He then looked into her brown eyes, hooking a finger underneath her chin.

'_Crap! He's going to kiss me! What should I do?' the princess thought._

Looking up, Ichigo saw that Masaya's face was just centimeters away from hers, and that his lips were almost touching hers. Quickly though softly she pressed the prince's chest away from her, Masaya looked at her confused and worried.

"Ichigo, is there something wrong?" he asked, his finger still hooked underneath her chin. He lifted her chin up so they were looking at each other eye to eye. But the princess laughed a fake laugh.

"Um, I'm not really comfortable doing it now. Maybe some other time?" Though hurt, he understood. Unhooking his finger he smiled at her.

"It's fine. Want to go for a stroll?" Standing up he took Ichigo's hand, squeezing it a bit, and then looking into those hazelnut eyes.

"Umm, okay," The girl stood up as well and placed her work on the bench. Looking at Masaya, she linked her arms with his, smiling a fake smile, wishing it was her 'knight in shining armor's'. When he wasn't looking she looked back, and looked at her unfinished work sadly.

"Umm, Masaya?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Do you know anything about my animal instincts?"

Masaya stopped and looked at her. Why would she want to know about her animal instincts?

"Well, I do know some information but I'm sure if they're reliable; they could be lies for all I know," Ichigo looked at him with pleading eyes; she even squeezed his arm a bit. Masaya smiled.

"Well if you want to know, then okay. I heard that the emperor also erased those people with the rare DNA not because he thought they were going to over throw him but after his wife caught an incurable disease. He thought it was caused by one of the Iriomote cats or the Ultramarine bird, so when he decided which animal he thought his wife caught the disease from, he decreed that the blood of that person will be used as remedies, thinking that they hold special powers. There are some more information that I also have, but I don't want you to be overworked before your ball. And to be honest, I think these stories don't make sense,"

After Masaya said the last word, he looked at Ichigo, who looked surprise.

'_This is getting clearer to me now,'_

**A/N: Done! Whew, after 3(ish) days. I manage to finish this chapter. Luckily for you guys, it's summer time woohoo! So like two months to relax. Anyway sorry if the story is getting really confusing thought, everything will be explained later on (I hope!). But how was it? I know it may sound weird but in school we had to do books for little kids so yea my English is like crap(ish). Anyway thanks for those who reviewed and hope you enjoyed this one! By the way I might put a songfic to PaixLettuce and PuddingxTaruto if I feel like it; I just hope you'll like it. Oh and one more thing and this is to let you guys know I'm going to change my name from CharliesCookies to IGoTeeHee. Thanks for being patient with me! **


End file.
